


Ōdī et amō. Quārē id faciam fortasse requīris. Nesciō, sed fierī sentiō et excrucior.

by flustraaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, M/M, Other, characters past, content Alec Lightwood, content magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: I hate and I love. Why I do this, perhaps you ask.I know not, but I feel it happening and I am tortured.(from Catullus 85:or as my latin teacher loving refers to him, kissey boy)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Original Male Character(s), Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Ōdī et amō. Quārē id faciam fortasse requīris. Nesciō, sed fierī sentiō et excrucior.

**Author's Note:**

> never have i ever edited anything i’ve ever written

It’s five long years. 

Five years of careful movements and broken thoughts that he wonders why he’d ever let Alec slip from his fingers. 

careful, quiet, broody Alexander. 

The boy who tip toed around his parents, hiding his first boyfriend- the one who stemmed from best friend status- from his remarkably unobservant parents and ever-watching siblings. 

The boy who taught him how to bake meringues and had a secret love for sweets. 

It’s after five long years that he stumbles into him at a cafe. It’s five long years later that instead of the puffy tear stained eyes a of a freshly heart broken sixteen year old, he sees the exhaustion saturated eyes of a twenty one year old writing on a lap top with the same feverish endurance he’d always had. 

The rigidness of a boy who’d always need we to be perfect morphed into a head of raven waves and ocean blue eyes, reading and developing thesis that could only ever lead to entire palaces and endless mountains. 

He’s utterly engorged by the vision before him. 

It’s Alec, surrounded by cold brew and endless syllables. 

His feet carry him towards the figure, just to halt right before the table. 

“Alec?” Cerulean eyes blink at him, once twice, clouded by confusion and exhaustion. 

But then, pupils fixate and fingers stall from their endless drumming on the keyboard. 

“Hey—“ He stops, running a nervous hand through this hair, “Shit, it’s been— wow. You look great.” 

He stands, throwing out a hand. 

But instead of the awkward lanky limbs he’d once known like a pirate and his freshly ink soaked treasure map, they’re strong and wrapped in veins— raven hair thinly covers the skin left uncovered by the Harvard sweatshirt Alec is clad in. 

“Don’t be a stranger,” he finds himself murmuring, as he gestures for a hug, and alex obliges, softly patting his back not unlike he would a brother. 

“Alexander?” A soft voice murmurs, and despite the position, it radiates warmth, “Darling, who is this lovely gentleman?” 

“Mags,” Alec breathes, pulling away and wrapping a soft arm around the caramel skinned man, “Hey, you remember Peter?” 

“Oh, treehouse Peter?” He queries, lifting an exquisite brow; and alec only nods, “It’s nice to meet you, Peter. I’m Magnus.” 

Magnus holds out a gentle hand, a warm smile on his lips. 

“Nice to meet you,” Peter murmurs, “Magnus.” 

And it’s then, that he catches the faint glimmer of a engagement ring on Alec’s finger. 

He pulls his lips into a grin, “I’ll let you go, it was nice seeing you again.” 

Alec beams, “Yeah— I’ll see you around?” 

“Yeah, for sure.” 

“It was nice to meet you, darling!” Magnus grins, watching as the ghost of Alec’s past makes his way to the ordering counter and our the door. 

And on his way out, Peter sends a stray glance to the couple at the table, who seems to fill the puzzle in the blanks the way that he never could.


End file.
